You Belong With Me
by kiss-me-g'night
Summary: He belonged to her. He didn't realize it until now.


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto and characters belong to [fucking crazy and stupid] Masashi Kishimoto. Song Lyrics belong to Taylor Swift. Song's name: You belong with me. Fanfic by AH/minato-129 (watever u want to call me)**

NH: You Belong With Me 

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do**_

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

A single tear escaped the pale lilac eyes. The scene in front of her hit her heart, like a thousand arrows piercing it. She thought everything was going to change, she thought now that her heart's desire had been informed of her undying feelings for him. They had even spent more time together. Not official dates, but she would like to think they were dates. He would treat her to ramen and then they would just talk together. Sometimes they would train together, sometimes they'd take walks together. Whenever they had a mission together, they would always prove their strength to each other. She knew that none of the above had any romance involved, but she thought she could see a shimmer of love in his eyes everytime they were together. She thought maybe he was finally going to return the same passion she holds for him. Maybe fortune was going to shine on her after years of avoiding her.

But she thought everything. The possibilty of them together was now zero. Why? She was now just a best friend. A second Sasuke. The one who he was romantically involved with was now Sakura. Sakura. The very same person who rejected him for years. The very same person who told her she would support her love for him. She was now sitting beside him in a very lavish and expensive resturant. They were both dressed up. She couldn't see them clearly, but with her powerful eyes, she could see he was telling her one of the epic tales that he told her once before. She looked like a child getting a lecture about genes from some professor. Basically, she was extremely bored. Would our pale-eyed belle ever get tired of listening to her love's stories? No. Never. They were just too interesting for her. So if Sakura was bored of Uzumaki Naruto's stories, why the hell was she dating him? It may have been a forth date and the only physical contact that occured were a simple hug and hands held, but still. Why now after all those years?

Hinata wiped her tear and decided to give her ibest friend/i some privacy. He had rejected her love and it was crystal clear in her eyes. He had made his decision, might as well accept the fact and respect his decision. It was time to move on. Didn't she prepare for this moment a long time ago? So why did it hurt more than the time she was stabbed in the chest? Why did it hurt more like the cold, harsh comments her father used to say before her reformation? She should have known, all the preparation in the world would never make it hurt less. She was too deeply in love with him. She may never get out of this fatal attraction. It would have to remain a stigma in her life. Suddenly her eyes picked up another source of chakra from behind her. She looked back. It was Sasuke Uchiha! He looked so shocked. His eyebrows shot up so high that they disappeared into his perfect hair. But moments later his face regained the calm composure. He stepped in closer to her.

"Hyuga-san, I thought you were dating that dobe." Wait a minute he was talking to her? Well there was no other Hyuga around, so it must have been her. But it did not shock her that much. They' had conversations together and though they weren't extremely close or anything, they were good friends.

"No, we never dated. I was just...just a close friend. No offense, but I was kinda your replacement for the past year."

"None taken. I thought you guys hit if off really well. I've never seen him that happy before. And look at him now." He activated his dojutsu,"I can clearly see you two were meant together"

"The hearts desires may not be fulfilled the exact way people want it, but when they do I think it would be best for the...friends to just s-support them." He could see that she was breaking down, just by saying those words they were killing her. Sasuke Uchiha may not be an expert on romance, but he had obeserved that the woman in front of him was deeply infatuated with his rival.

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time**_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

The whole situation was getting a bit out of hand for Naruto. He thought that he would find eternal happiness now that Sakura was finally going out with him. But somehow he felt empty. They talked such monotonous conversations. Sure he could talk to her while they were only just friends, but now that he was on a date with her everything seemed awkward. It was nothing like the time he spent with Hinata for the past year. It was so natural for him and Hinata to just talk for hours. Ofcourse she at first rarely talked but once he encouraged her to say more, they had quite enjoyable conversations. Sometimes a day of training would end with them sitting under a tree and exchanging tales until she had to leave. Everytime he wished she didn't have to leave. It would tug on his heart. He didn't even realise the feelings he held for her.

Was this all a mistake? All those years pining for Sakura and now when he finally gets her there is no chemistry at all? What happened? He sighed as Sakura now started talking about some new medical grass that could be used to heal to only the phalanges in a short time of 5 second. The only thing he could think was what the hell were phalanges. He completely lost track of her. Medical bullshit was definitely something he would never get used to.

His eyes closed and mind wandered off somewhere else while the girl in front of him kept babbling. He imagined a different scenario where instead of Sakura, Hinata would be the one sitting in front of him. Combining all the memories he shared with her, he imagined what it would have been like. She would have been wearing a lavender dress, he knew it was her favourite colour. They wouldn't go to a expensive resturant, he knew how she abhored them. Definitely not a joint where they sold seafood. It was the one type of food she would never indulge on. Somewhere that sold sweet stuff, cause Hinata had a sweet tooth. They would be talking like any other day, only it coud be maybe a bit more intimate. He knew she would understand any joke he would make, and he knew that she was quite the teaser, though most of the time she was the victim. It warmed his heart just thinking about a date like that. Just Hinata and him. Alone. No training. Not as friends.

"Naruto!" He was brought ot of his little dream."Why are you blushing?"

That caused him to touch his cheeks which felt a bit warmer. Just thinking about Hinata made him blush. Actually, recently he had started to blush whenever he was near Hinata or thinking about her. The blond finally understood what the timid kunoichi had been experiencing for the past few years. _Years..._ He must have been very dense to have not noticed Hinata. He noticed her only after she confessed to him. Sure there were moments pre-confession when he had stared at her in awe at her transformation from a adorable cute genin to a drop-dead gorgouse strong kunoichi, or where he considered asking her out. But those ideas were always pushed down, as he thought Hinata probably had better things to do then be with him. But what about now, when he knew the deep feelings she harboured for him. There was nothing stopping him. Why'd he ask Sakura out again when Hinata was beside him ready to shower him the affection he had originally desired? Why did Sakura say yes when her *cough* beloved *cough* Sasuke was here. He felt confused.

His head shifted to another direction where he noticed something so...unusual, strange and foreign to his eyes. The two people who had been in his mind together were walking away. He saw their backs disappearing in the dark. _No...It couldn'd be...Hinata-chan and Sasuke? Never._ Silently he got up and left his chair. Sakura put on a confused look as he put a wad of money on the table and ran towards the exit. But she didn't get up. She didn't care. She would enjoy her dinner, date or no date. After all she didn't exactly see Naruto in the romance lime-light. She may have gone out with him the past few days, but that was because she thought, might as well give him a chance if Hinata didn't jump on him.

_**Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?**_

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

Sasuke and Hinata enjoyed each others company as they walked towards a park. Recently, they talked alot to each other. They could always strike converstions. She found out that Sasuke had also been ignored by his father and all he wanted was his praise. They were weirdly similar. They both guessed it was because they were both carrying very imporatnt bloodlines. There were many differences, but there were the similarities. However Hinata could never think of having any romantic relations with Sasuke. He may be hot and everything, but her heart was fixed only on Naruto. Even if somebody had stolen his. Meanwhile Sasuke had finally got to know Hinata. He had never talked to her before and thought it would have been a waste of time, but he found her delightful. He could see why everybody he knew were fond of her and may seem a bit over-protective around her. It was like she was the little sister he never had. Maybe now he would understand what his older brother felt.

Her innocence was cute and charming, her soft voice was definitely better than the sharp shrills he was used to. If he had to pick a person he would want as sister, he would choose Hinata. He mentally vowed to be like a second Neji to Hinata. Nobody was going to get away with hurting her. Especially his best friend and rival. His devilish mind was already scheming ways to torture Naruto. Strangely he enjoyed idea of taking the role of an older brother and the protecting part was something he could get used to. Sasuke Uchiha was never going to be an avenger. He was going to be a protector.

"HINATA!" And the time of being her protector was now.

Sasuke dashed from Hinata's side to the front of Naruto. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here dobe?"

Naruto's face scowled in anger and he was almost ready to use the Kyuubi power he had mastered. Sasuke would **not** take away Hinata. He made a misake. And he would fix it. "What the fuck do you think I'm doing! I want to talk with Hinata!"

"Weren't you on a date with Sakura? What are you doing? Toying with Hinata's heart?" Those words made Naruto even more angry. He would never play around when it came to real emotions. He felt extremely stupid for asking Sakura out. What was in his mind? Four dates? That was crazy!

"I made a fucking mistake alright." he growled, but now his tone and face softened as he looked at Hinata, "And I want to make amendments."

Hinata was very shocked to see all the drama, but after hearing Naruto, she immediately rushed to them, using her ninja fast speed. She didn't know what had come over Sasuke so she just gave him a look which told him he could leave them in private. He put on his normal stoic face, only you could see slight irritation this time. He dug his hands into his pockets and went to the direction he had come from. Only to hide himself behind a nearby tree so that he could eavesdrop on them.

_**  
She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Naruto took in a few deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He knew he had screwed things up bad with people's feelings. Specifically him and Hinata's. He didn't know about Sakura, but could tell she didn't want to love him that way. He ran a hand through his hair and finally started. "Hinata I'm sorry. No wait. I'm more than sorry. I have no idea why I did something so stupid. Especially since you told me your feelings. Especially since..." he debated for a second, whether it was the right time to say it or not. What if, he thought, she had been disgusted by his actions and was probably liking somebody else. A certain Uchiha to be more precise.

But Hinata just gave him an encouraging look, beckoning him silently to continue. Her eyes were beaming with care and held that perpetual innocence. It was breath-taking to just stare into those light greyish lavender eyes. Even when there were difficult times, her eyes were soft and warm and he always felt like ice-cream in a desert. He coughed dramatically and finally said it out loud. "Especially since I love you Hinata! I swear to God I do. I know you may not want to believe me after what you saw, but the times spent with Sakura were just empty. With you I don't feel the emptiness, but rather as if the void in my heart has been filled perfectly, no tiny spaces left. Whenever you're around, I don't care what I say or what I do or what I feel. I know I can be honest around you and you only! You're the first person to have ever told me 'I love you' and I know I will never be the first person to tell you that, but I still want to be held that high in importence as I hold you. I would forget about being a Hokage. I would give the Kyuubi to Madara if it was for you. I don't care if loving you could kill me. I would die with happiness, because I love a wonderful, awesome, beautiful person!"

Naruto's outburst had made Hinata and Sasuke speechless. Hinata however shortly burst into tears and had a dark crimson covering her cheeks. That was more than what she had wished for. Always she wanted to love Naruto while he loved her back. Never did she think that fate would smile on her. Naruto was not only in love with her, he was madly deeply in love with her. It matched the same height as her love for him. She gave a very happy grin and hugged him.

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**_

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

"Naruto I believe you. I don't think a person who's not in love would say all that stuff. You've made me so happy. I-I thought there would be no chance of you and me together when you and Sakura went on a date."

He sighed sadly. "Hinata, I know this isn't a very good excuse, but I've been too confused about my feelings, that I completely forgot who I should love. But now I am positive about this, 200%"

She pulled back, not escaping the embrace and looked deeply into his eyes. There was no teenage hormones that drove them to do what they were about to do, simply pure love. His head leaned forward and their lips fastened themselves. Her mind went on a sensory overload as she felt his lips on her soft ones. This moment was already cherishable as he just confessed to her, but to sharing her first kiss with him was driving her mind crazy. It was the last thing she expected. Though it was a rather chaste kiss, the emotion behind it made it very passionate in the teens' eyes. Both pulled their lips apart and smiled. This little moment may seem too fluffy or corny but to them, it was the moment where their lives would have a better and happier future. This declaration told their hearts that they definitely beloged to each other.

_**Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Sasuke silently watched the couple, and seeing that they were going to forget about him immediately took his leave. He took one last look and smiled a very small smile. The first time he smiled after returning to Konoha. But before leaving he made a silent promise. If Naruto pulled a very idiotic stunt that would hurt Hinata, he would make sure that he would torture him so cruelly, even Orochimaru, if alive, would have scampered in fear. It'd be nice if he could invite Neji to help him. After all, the more the merrier. Anything for the new edition to his family.

_fin_

My friends liked it. THEY LIKED IT! Oh My God!

And this song does sort of scream out NaruHina

I Like Sasuke's role. I'm gonna make him gay in the sequel! ^^


End file.
